


Gintoki/Hijikata

by kadiaeden



Category: Gintama
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadiaeden/pseuds/kadiaeden
Summary: Just some random cuteness XD





	Gintoki/Hijikata

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168837852@N02/47539189571/in/set-72157707987964264/)


End file.
